


Mac+Riley+Grief+Die Hard+GTO

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Mac hasn’t let anyone in since the loss of Jack. Months later his grief becomes too much. He needed someone to talk to. The only person he could think of that could possibly understand how he was feeling is Riley.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Mac+Riley+Grief+Die Hard+GTO

Mac felt as if his world was falling apart, he had lost one of the few people who had been by his side through everything, Mr. Jack Dalton. He couldn’t believe this was the reality that he living in. A reality without Jack. He be lying if he said he didn’t miss his friend’s stupid references to the Die Hard series. He’d give anything to have him back. Yes anything. Mac thought back to the conversation he had with Lieutenant Walker and how he told Mac that there was nothing he or anyone else could have done to save Jack. 

Although he was acting as if he was fine, he was anything but. Everyone in his life would ask how he was dealing it and he’d play it off as he was alright but the truth was he was anything but alright. He knew they all meant well but he just didn’t want to be an inconvenience to them. They were all still very much grieving for their fallen friend and Mac didn’t want to burden them with his grief. Mac sat in his living room in the dark with one of the movies from Jack’s Die Hard collection. He wasn’t paying attention to it he just needed something to drown out the quietness that was taking over inside his head. 

Mac got up to grab another beer but when he opened the refrigerator he noticed he was out. He grabbed his phone and keys before making his way to his truck. He knew he most likely didn’t need the beer but he was going to buy it anyways. Mac let out a sigh, he was tired and just wanted everything to stop spinning. He was spiraling out of control and he just wanted it to stop. Before he could comprehend what his brain was doing, his keys were now in the ignition and he was on his way to the only person he trusted to allow himself to let in. 

Mac scanned the parking lot of the apartment complex to make sure she was there. It didn’t take him long to spot Jack’s GTO which was now Riley’s GTO. Mac parked his truck next to the GTO. Before getting out he grabbed his phone and the case of beer he bought at the store. ‘It’s a good thing I went to the store.’ Mac thought to himself as he made his way into the building.

Meanwhile Riley sat in her apartment in silence no less. It was probably for the best. She was dealing with the loss of Jack who was the best man she had ever known. She sent a text to Mac, she knew better than anyone that he was struggling to come to terms with their new found reality. Of course, he lied and said he was okay. But she knew Mac better than she knew herself. One might say he knew her better than he knew himself as well. Riley just hoped that the man she still very much was in love with knew that she’d be here to talk whenever he was ready. 

Outside of Riley’s door, Mac stood there ready to run but he knew he needed her as much as she needed him. Of course he saw that she texted him as he was on his up to her apartment. Mac took a deep breath before knocking. He thought about running but forced himself to stay. After what seemed liked an eternity, Riley’s door opened revealing a very concerned Riley. 

“Mac. I just texted you. Are you like a wizard or something?” Riley joked as she hoped that would make him smile. 

“Hi Riles. I saw you texted but I was already on my way up. I didn’t know where else to go.” Mac explained as he tried to keep his emotions in check but failed to do so.

“Oh, Mac.” Riley said as she stepped closer to him pulling him into a hug. As they both stood there hugging she felt him relax. “Come on, let’s go inside.” Riley continued on as she tried to let go of Mac and their embrace but Mac refused to let go. After a few minutes Mac finally let go and he walked into the apartment.

Mac took a look around the apartment and noticed how dark and depressing it was. It reminded him of his house. Mac took off his jacket and placed it on coat hook rack that he had helped Riley put up when she first moved in. Riley was already on the couch waiting for Mac to join her. He took a seat next to her. They both sat in silence. Just being there in each other’s company was more than enough. Mac knew that she wouldn’t push him to talk that he would talk when he was ready. 

“Here.” Riley said softly as she grabbed one of the beers handing it to him before grabbing one for herself.

“Thanks.” Mac smiled.

“You know we don’t have to talk but if you do want to talk, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Riley said as she took his hand in hers. She wanted to comfort him like he had done for her.

“I know.” Mac responded as his grip on Riley’s hand got a little tighter. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I miss him. I never thought we’d see the day where we’d end up living in a world without Jack. I don’t know what to do. I feel lost, Riles. I feel like I’m never going to be the same. On the plane home from taking down Kovac you said you there's a hole in my heart where Jack was. And that nothing's ever gonna fill that spot. I feel the same way. I didn’t want to say anything at the time because I saw how bad you were struggling. I didn’t want to make you feel worse than you were already feeling. I just don’t know what to do. I keep losing everyone I love. I can’t handle another loss. I don’t think I could survive it. I’m barely hanging on now. Lieutenant Walker told me that there was nothing anyone could have done but maybe if I had been there I could’ve done something. I keep hoping that this is just some terrible nightmare that’ll wake up from and Jack will walk through that door making a Die Hard reference. I feel like I’m all alone. I don’t know what to do. I just want the pain to stop. I want to feel whole again but I don’t think I’ll ever feel whole again.” Mac said as he got it all out in the open everything he had been feeling in the past few months since Jack’s death. 

Mac felt Riley pull him into her arms causing him to cry. Of course, Mac cried for Jack but it was never in front of anyone. He felt like if he did they’d all pity him. Honestly that was the last thing he needed. Riley’s heart broke for the man she was holding in her arms. She knew that whatever she said would never be enough. It would never take away the pain and suffering he was feeling. “Oh Mac. I wish you would have come to me sooner. I get why you didn’t. You’re never alone. You hear me? I’m never going to leave you. You’re stuck with me. Listen to me, you’re never a bother. Yes, I’m dealing with this terrible reality we’re all stuck with but your feelings are valid just as much everyone else’s. I get it you’re trying to be strong but you don’t have to do that with me. I’ll be your shoulder to lean on. Mac, if you were over there with Jack and something happened to you I don’t think I’d be able to go on. Losing Jack was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through. I don’t think I could handle losing you too. It would kill me. You’re the most important person in my life. You keep me going. I don’t think I could get through this without you. I don’t think either one of us will ever feel whole again. But as long as we have each other we’ll get through this together. The pain isn’t going to go away overnight but hopefully one day we’ll both be in a place where the thought of Jack doesn’t send us spiraling out of control. Until then I am here for whatever you need. Whether it’s sitting in silence, drinking beers or just letting it all out. Oh I wish you would have let me punch Kovac. I need you to promise me something.” Riley said as she held back the tears that were on the verge of falling. Now wasn’t the time for her for fall apart not when Mac needed her to be strong.

“Riles. You’ve gotta know that I’d never leave you. There’s nothing and no one that will ever stand in my way. I’ll always come back. I don’t think I could get through this without you. I’m always going to be here for you.You and I both know that if I let you punch her, you’d end up killing her. I wasn’t about to let you go back to prison, not after everything we’ve been through. What’s that?” Mac asked as he found himself entwining his fingers with hers. 

“Promise me that when things get like this you’ll talk to me. You’ll let me in. I don’t want you to go through this alone. We’re a packaged deal, remember?” Riley smirked as she saw that Mac was continuing to play with her hands. One might say that her hands are what paper clips used to be for him. 

“I promise, Riles.” Mac smiled as he kissed her forehead. “For the record it goes both ways. I need you to come to me when you feel like it’s all too much. You shouldn’t have to bear your grief alone. I’m sorry it took me this long to open up.”

“It’s alright. I knew you’d talk when you were ready. I wasn’t about to push you. It would just make matters worse. Thank you for letting me in.” 

“I understand. Thank you for being here.” Mac responded as he felt Riley shift her weight and lay her body in his lap. He looked down at her and couldn’t help but smile. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” 

“I don’t want to get up.” 

“I’m pretty sure your bed is more comfortable than this couch. Come on, get up.” 

Riley refused to move from his lap because she knew the moment she called it a night, Mac would go back home leaving her all alone. Mac could see that something was worrying Riley. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Mac whispered softly as Riley started to sit up from her spot on his lap. Mac could feel Riley get all tense as she was now sitting up but her body was against his. 

“The moment I go to bed you’ll leave and I’ll be all alone again.” Riley confessed refusing to look Mac in the eye. 

“Oh Riles. I’m not going anywhere. The truth is I don’t want to be alone anymore than you do. Now, come on I’m exhausted. I just want to go to bed.” Mac pulled Riley up taking her hand in his. He felt her grip tighten as they made their way to her bedroom. 

Mac waited outside Riley’s bedroom door, he wanted to tuck her in before making his way to her couch. As he waited on her he couldn’t help but think about how much his life had changed his Jack’s death. He tried to make things work with Desi but it just wasn’t possible. Losing Jack made him realize that he needed to stop trying to fix a broken relationship. They ended on good terms so there were no hard feelings in the end. Somewhere along the way he also realized his feelings for Riley but he couldn’t fuck up the most stable relationship he has ever had. When the time is right he’d tell her. Now wasn’t the time. 

Riley opened her door causing Mac to snap out of his thoughts. Mac followed her inside her room. “You know you can stay in here tonight. There’s more than enough room for the two of us. I promise not to take all the covers. Scouts honor!” Riley smiled as she got under the covers. 

“The moment you take all the covers, it’s all over for you, Ms. Davis. Let’s go to bed.” Mac smiled in return as he made his way over to the other side of the bed. 

It took Mac a few minutes to get comfortable in Riley’s bed. If someone had told him that this his how his night would end, he’d tell them they were crazy. He let out a sigh of relief. It didn’t take long for Riley to make her way over to Mac’s side of the bed. He felt her lay her head on his chest. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what was happening. 

“Mac?”

“Riles?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I mean I’m in love you. I understand that this may ruin the best relationship in my life but with everything that has happened I can’t keep it to myself. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore.” Riley confessed as she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Mac could feel her tense up as he held her in his arms.

“I feel the same way. After everything that happened I realized that the only person I needed had been standing right in front of me this entire time. I know we have terrible timing but I don’t want to waste another moment not having you in my life. Life is too fucking short. I’m in love you with Riley. We’re a package deal.” 

“I hack computers, you hack everything else.” Riley responded as Mac felt her finally relax in his arms. She couldn’t take it anymore she needed to know what his lips felt like. Their first kiss was sweet but filled with more passion than either one of them had felt before. 

“Good night, Riles.” Mac said as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Night.” Riley responded as she nestled herself deeper into their embrace.

For the first time in months he felt as if things would be okay and he’d start to heal from losing Jack. Tomorrow he would try to convince Riley to let him drive the GTO and maybe they could do a Die Hard marathon. As long as he had Riley in his life he knew he’d be okay. If it wasn’t for the man they missed more than anything they would have never met. He’d have to thank him one day once he’s on the other side. 

Even if the aftermath of his death, Jack Dalton had found a way to bring Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I wanted to write this because we got to see Mac be there for Riley but he didn’t let her do the same for him. I know killing Jack off is sad but I understand why it had to be done. Jim Adler delivered. He’s the only one that I trusted to write this episode. He stayed true to the Mac & Riley’s bonds with Jack. I don’t care what anyone says 5.05 was the best episode of the season. I don’t know if the other writers will be able to top Jim’s masterpiece. I guess we’ll see.


End file.
